


[Podfic] The Grindr Logo Doesn't Even Have a 'G' In It

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (And Maybe For Other Things, (For The Crying), ...Very Rapidly Smutty, And Some More Of It, Dirty Talk, English Accent, Keep Them Handy), Longing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Phone Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Over 10 Hours, Slow Burn, Soundcloud, There's Laughing, There's crying, Yearning, but also..., you'll need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: After the Apocalypse, Aziraphale ventures into a new space in the gay milieu - Grindr. There he starts talking to a charming young man who certainly doesn't bear any resemblance at all to a certain long streak of demon, not one bit, no thank you.Meanwhile, Aziraphale and Crowley navigate their friendship after the world failed to end. There is much drinking and silliness, but could it be that there are other feelings lurking underneath?? Of course there are, this is fanfic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 179
Kudos: 101
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indieninja92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grindr Logo Doesn't Even Have a 'G' In It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963367) by [indieninja92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/pseuds/indieninja92). 



> It feels like AGES since I did a lone podfic! Great to be back, just in time for Crimble.  
> My endless thanks to indieninja92 for their permission to podfic. This story is a gift to pod - the voices are so SO good. They've made me laugh and they've made me cry (I wasn't kidding in the tags, you'll need the hankies a couple of times - I bawled my eyes out while reading!) and they've made me yearn for ever more of indie's wonderful words.  
> I'll post daily at 7pm AEST (or as near as I can remember, I'm a bit out of practice!) from now until Crimble Eve and I wish you all a wonderful holiday season, whatever you may celebrate.
> 
> Music: Sun And The Moon by David Edward Holden

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [1 Prologue](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/1-prologue/s-UM8FWiXDPUL)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [The Grindr Logo Doesn't Even Have a G In It music Sun And The Moon](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/the-grindr-logo-doesnt-even/s-zgtY9zrBP2Z)


	2. A Suggestion of Misbehaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7pm might be awkward, going forward - seems to be dinner time. I'll try 8pm AEST!
> 
> ALSO, my apologies for the Irish accent. It does settle down a little in later chapters but for some reason, I had Chelsea firmly in my head as Scottish, so it came as a bit of a shock that she became so clearly Irish! Lord alone knows where THIS accent comes from, though! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [2 A Suggestion of Misbehaviour](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/2-a-suggestion-of-misbehaviour/s-LJYNjObS5EV)


	3. Scratching an Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed the 8.00pm mark!  
> Thank you for such a lovely, warm welcome back - now I'll have to get organised for next year.  
> As a treat for your lovely messages, have a racy chapter! (Oh what an itchy itch it is to scratch).🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [3 Scratching an Itch](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/3-scratching-an-itch/s-rEc1V454QXi)


	4. Old, Soft and Horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, have a couple of very inebriated celestials! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [4 Old, Soft and Humble](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/4-old-soft-and-humble/s-UcDdteCs2VV)


	5. The Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 O'clock! More or less.  
> A Good Time Had must be Paid For In Full.  
> I hope you lovely peeps are ready for some texty sexy times!  
> I think I managed to work out the crossword clue today.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [5 The Hangover](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/5-the-hangover/s-LmPkd1P6LZR)


	6. What Befalls Poor Walpole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Walpole!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [6 What Befalls Poor Walpole](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/6-what-befalls-poor-walpole/s-wGPWLZPKRyw)


	7. The Dread Ghost of Booksellers Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely long chapter for you today - I LOVE pub quizzes! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [7 The Dread Ghost of Booksellers Past](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/7-the-dread-ghost-of/s-E7m19GSQr8m)


	8. The Charm of Tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm off out for my annual dose of alcohol, I'm posting early. I'll take careful note of how I speak later, so that I can add extra authenticity to the next drunken outing of our boys.
> 
> The chook chook chickens come home to roost today..... Oh, it's deliciously, eye-wideningly, horribly wonderful. And I apologise for leaving you on the brink - it'll make tomorrow's episode all the more exciting, I promise!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [8 The Charm of Tarts](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/8-the-charm-of-tarts/s-elpjACXrEaJ)


	9. 300 Strangers in Candlelight Witness the Birth of a Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the resolution to the cliffy!  
> A somewhat er... affecting sext scene and lots and lots of tension.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [9 300 Strangers in Candlelight Witness the Birth of a Universe](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/9-300-strangers-in-candlelight/s-HNMzKUlICuq)


	10. On the Upwards Velocity of Sparks and Starlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lovely long chapter that prompted the cover art. Lots to enjoy here - Zehra is a delight and the boys are getting on a treat. 🧡   
> Until they're not.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [10 The Upward Velocity of Sparks and Starlings](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/10-the-upward-velocity-of/s-3ql2cTnL3Lh)


	11. A Fog of Noodles and Muslin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you will think me a bit of a masochist, but this is probably my favourite chapter. I've heard it many, many times and every single time, it makes me cry - anything from tearing up to full-on proper snotty sobbing. You have been warned! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [11 A Fog of Noodles and Muslin](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/11-a-fog-of-noodles-and-muslin/s-bwHBFXrWxMM)


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you in such disarray yesterday! We start today with Crowley's take on the situation, so all is not smooth sailing. However, life for our lovelies gets immeasurably better - note the explicit tag for this chapter!!

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [12 Aftermath](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/12-aftermath/s-zj8h4oQo8os)


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my darlings, this is the end of the road for this lovely story.  
> Thank you so much for joining me, it's been lovely to hear from you.  
> There will be another offering on Christmas Day and then it will go quiet from me until next year.  
> For those who celebrate it, have a wonderful Christmas, and all of you, please have a peaceful New Year. Here's to better things next year, eh?

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [13 Epilogue](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/13-epilogue/s-FIqpyzW49cc)


End file.
